


Tears In The Form of Silence

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: The worst unimaginable thing has happened to Meeshell Mermaid and now she can't find the strength to tell everyone about it, including her close friends. Well, all except for a certain prince. And now, he plans to help get her through this nightmare, which leads to unexpected feelings they never even knew they had.





	Tears In The Form of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and I mean anything, associated with the Ever After High series. The show, doll line and characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm still in a writing mood, I figured I start something different with a very controversial matter in hand. You probably won't guess what it is (I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to), but if you're willing to handle matters like these, than go right ahead. If you can't handle it, then don't read. However, I think it's right of me to do this right away. So, read on.

The night shone all throughout the Village of Bookend as a group of friends all exited the movie theater looking beat, exhausted and excited. Obviously, they had just watched one of the most-anticipated movies of the summer, _GhostSpellers_. It was a movie about four best friends who hunt down ghosts using four magic vacuum-sucking books. Sure it looked a little corny and weird, but nevertheless, everyone watching the movie thought it looked kinda cool.

The girls who walked out of the theatre were the daughter of Snow White, Apple White, the daughter of the Evil Queen, Raven Queen, the daughter of the Pied Piper, Melody Piper, the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, Farrah Goodfairy, and to round out the group, a girl with pink-reddish hair decked out in a very sparkly red/blue dress that made to look like a mermaid's tail. She looked so beautiful and breathtaking that when the rest of the male students see her, they stop in their tracks, hoping to see this girl sing her heart out. After all, she was known for that golden singing voice. That last girl of the bunch happened to be the daughter of the Little Mermaid, Meeshell Mermaid. She looked a little scared for some reason, but still managed to be brave along with her friends.

"Oh man, that was such a great movie!" Raven exclaimed.

"I know," Melody said, nodding alongside Raven, "That final battle between those guys and that Spell-Puft Man looked epic!"

"Yeah, those movie makers did a good job at making those ghosts real." Apple nodded as well.

"I tell ya, just watching that movie makes me wanna go see it again," Farrah smirked before focusing back on a very shy Meeshell, "Don't you think so, Meeshell?"

The four couldn't get an answer from the shy mermaid girl themselves, but Meeshell did respond with a weak little nod followed by her going, "Uh-huh..."

They knew something was going on between that scared little expression on her face.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you were scared this whole time." Raven smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't scared of the movie!" Meeshell exclaimed.

"Really?" Apple raised her eyebrow, "What's with all the shivering you did throughout the whole movie?"

"It was a little cold, that's all." Meeshell said, lying under her teeth a little.

"But it was mostly warm on the inside." Apple replied again.

"It looked awfully cold to me..." Meeshell shivered in response.

Throughout all of this shivering though, Farrah came up to her and caressed her friend's shoulder.

"Meeshell, if you were scared of that movie all along, then why didn't you tell us, then?" She asked.

"I really thought I could take it," Meeshell replied before muttering, "Apparently, not too well."

"You could have just told us the first thing we went inside." Raven said, stepping in the awkward conversation.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude," Meeshell smiled a little weakly. "It's just gonna take me a little bit of time to get used to scary movies like this, that's all."

However, in the middle of the conversation, Melody looked at her watch knowing how late it was for the five of them.

"I don't know about you, but it's kinda gettin' late for me. I'm gonna turn in for now. Ciao!" Melody replied before taking off by herself.

"Okay, see ya later, Melody!" Apple said, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn in too." Raven nodded. "Got a hectic 5,000 word essay to work on thanks to Rumpelstiltskin..."

"Good luck with that, Raven." Apple sighed a little while Raven took off as well.

"What's on your mind, Apple?" Farrah asked her.

"Well, I might as well help Raven out on her project." She groaned while shaking her head. "Hopefully, it'll give her less of a chance of breaking herself. Bye!"

Just like that, Apple walked away, therefore leaving both Farrah and Meeshell alone at the theater.

"Sorry this night didn't turn out for you." Farrah replied.

"Like I said, it's okay." Meeshell sighed with a nod. "I'll try to toughen it out with time."

"You know if you want to, we can always go out next week," Farrah suggested to her clearly. "I heard there's this goofball comedy Sparrow's been wanting to see. You up for it?"

"I think that would be a perfect idea." Meeshell responded, accepting the offer.

"Hexcellent!" Farrah said, patting her on the shoulder.

Knowing that it was also late for her, Farrah decided to turn in for the night herself, but not without looking back at her roommate.

"Hey, you coming along?" She asked over to Meeshell.

"Oh, the night's still good," Meeshell replied. "I'm just gonna do a little shopping around."

"All right, don't stay out too late." Farrah nodded.

"I won't." The mermaid girl shook her head, right before Farrah finally took off.

Now all that was standing there was Meeshell and the gorgeous lights that surrounded the Village of Bookend. The only thing that really got to her is which shop should Meeshell go to for a little shopping? After all, it was only 9:00 and the shops didn't close until around 10:00. There were so many possibilities and suggestions for places to go to that it was just so hard for the mermaid to choose.

There was the Glass Slipper, the place where the daughter of Cinderella, Ashlynn Ella, worked at. Maybe Meeshell could do a little shoe shopping, trying to find out a huge price on those crystal high-heels she wanted. The only problem is that Ashlynn already had the place closed due to a date she was having with her boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman.

Maybe the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe that Maddie Hatter worked at would still be open. After all, Meeshell didn't have anything to drink throughout the movie, so maybe a little warm raspberry tea and two big Wonderlandian nut bars would help fuel Meeshell's taste buds up. However, just like Ashlynn, Maddie's shop was closed down as well due to the cause of termites. Okay, so the Tea Shoppe was out of the question.

Or maybe she could go get a little haircut down at the Tower Hair Salon where Poppy O'Hair resided. Oh wait, she couldn't go there due to a prank that Kitty Cheshire caused in there a few days ago. Apparently, the tale was that Kitty had decided to add some hair-growing tonic to the rest of the students' hair, which caused them to grow to gigantual planet Earth levels. That of course, resulted in the whole place being flooded by nothing but flowing long locks. It was clear that a haircut was a totally bad idea for Meeshell.

This really troubled her so much. Not one of these places where her friends had worked at were open.

"Uhhh, this is useless." Meeshell groaned. "There's gotta be at least one place open around here that I can go to..."

Meeshell suddenly realized that the rest of the people were leaving the village square one at a time. It nearly looked more like a ghost town with a few people still around. Out of curiosity, Meeshell looked up at the clock only to realize that it was 10:00, which was closing time. Apparently, it looked very late enough for Meeshell, who decided to head on out. Hopefully, there was always next time for her to do a little spending.

But before she could leave, she heard a normal male voice talking to her.

"Excuse me miss, do you have the time?" The stranger said.

Meeshell suddenly turned around to see a man wearing a entire purple hood with a tanned trenchcoat and purple eyes to match. There was something about this stranger's appearance that looked so weird and unusual. Maybe Meeshell thought that guy was cold due to the cold breeze that filled through the night. Either way, Meeshell managed to responded.

"Um, were you talking to me...?" She gulped a little.

"Yes, I was miss." The stranger asked politely. "Do you have the time?"

"I think it's around 10:02 right now," Meeshell said while looking up the clock. "What's wrong, do you need help getting home?"

"Well, it's something like that, I need to get to the pier." He replied while shrugging.

"You wanna go to the pier in the middle of the night?" Meeshell gasped.

"Yeah, it's what I do to clear my thoughts." The stranger replied.

After such thinking and considering, Meeshell decided to make her decision. After all, he couldn't obviously be a bad guy, right?

"Okay, I'll show you where it is." The mermaid nodded. "Just hold my hand, and I'll show you where it is, okay?"

"All right." The purple-hooded stranger nodded as he followed Meeshell.

So far, the little walk over to the pier didn't look so bad and quiet. Meeshell was obviously sure that this stranger looked a little lost. He looked and sounded a little young as if the stranger was somewhere around the male student body age. Apparently, he was just around Daring Charming's age.

After taking such a long way downstairs from the village, the two had finally arrived at the pier.

"Okay, we're here." Meeshell replied before turning around to the stranger. "Okay, I hope this is what you wanted."

"Believe me, it is what I wanted." The stranger nodded.

"Well, I'm glad I helped you," Meeshell nodded. "See you around, then."

"You too, miss." The hooded stranger nodded back as the mermaid girl left.

But as she walked past him though...

...

...

...he grabbed her right on the forearm!

"Owww!" Meeshell yelped. "Hey, you're hurting me!"

"Now don't be rude, I'm not harming you..." The hooded stranger said with an evil smile.

"Let me go!" Meeshell angrily shouted.

"Relax, I'm a nice guy once you get to know me..." The creep whispered. "Now do me a favor and get on the floor!"

Suddenly, the purple-hooded predator decided to take things to a new low by pushing Meeshell down all the way to the hard concrete! As the mermaid fell hard to the floor, the creep pinned his entire weight on top of her leaving Meeshell unable to escape. She tried to punch him as hard as he could, but her wrists was pinned to the floor immediately.

"Get off me!" Meeshell growled before screaming, "HEEEEELP!"

"Don't fight it, babe." The stranger smirked. "You know you want all of this..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME-" The mermaid shouted right before the thief cut her off with his gloved hand over Meeshell's mouth.

"There's no need to scream, cutie." The unnamed thief smirked. "At least not yet..."

Meeshell's eyes suddenly bulged out of her sockets hearing this filth. So she kept on kicking and fighting as hard as she could. But his strength was way too much for her to fight out of this stranglehold she was trapped in. She hoped, no,she _prayed_ that by some miracle, she'd walk away unscathed from this nightmare occurring before her frightened blue eyes.

There was no miracle. There was no hope.

All she heard was the sound of a zipper coming down from the thief's pants, relishing in the moment for the unthinkable to happen. From that moment on, Meeshell didn't just feel the pain she was about to experience for the first time in her whole life. She didn't just feel the tears that was shedding down her face during every heartless thrust given to her. No, she felt something get destroyed right inside her.

Her innocence.

She would never be the same again.

* * *

 

Both Apple White and Raven Queen were walking around the halls of Ever After High, heading over to the castleteria to get some lunch. After all, an appetite was needed for the two of them after such a long brutal day of schoolwork. For Raven however, the look on her face was very grim, considering she didn't get too much sleep because of the long exhausting essay she was working all night. She definitely had to thank that annoying Rumplestiltskin for that harsh task.

"Yikes, what a night I had." Raven said, yawning to death.

"C'mon, it couldn't be all bad, Raven." Apple replied while patting Raven on the shoulder.

"Believe me, Apple," Raven groaned. "Having to stay awake while trying to drink five fairychinos and do that dreaded essay at the same time is bad. My eyes and wrist hurt so much from writing, I can't even get them to blink or move."

"Well, maybe some lunch will help make those eyes better." Apple smiled.

"Oh swell, I can't wait..." Raven said, rolling his eyes.

As soon as they headed for the castleteria, both Apple and Raven decided to hit the food court right away since the two didn't feel like eating some ordinary school lunch. Apple bought herself a tasty chicken sandwich alongside some seasoned fries and a slice of Apple pie while Raven immediately went for a footlong chili dog and a big bowl of delicious chocolate pudding along with some tasty orange drink.

After giving out only $10 bucks straight to the lunchlady, Apple and Raven looked around for a good seat. It wasn't too long until they found a table where Farrah Goodfairy was sitting at with a worried expression. Curious to know what's up with her, both girls approached her head-on.

"Hey, Farrah, what's up?" Apple replied.

"I wish I could tell you the same thing," Farrah sighed depressingly. "Have you guys seen Meeshell lately?"

"No, we haven't," Raven shook her head in response. "We kinda assumed she was sick."

"Are you sure, you two?" Farrah raised her eyebrow. "Because she never came back last night. I feel worried that something bad might have happened to her."

"I'm pretty sure it must've been a coincidence," Raven suggested. "I mean, Meeshell must have a good reason why she didn't come home last night. She could've had a family emergency out of all things."

"If she could've told me that, then she would have texted me about the whole thing in the first place." Farrah groaned.

"Well, have you ever started texting her to see if she's doing okay?" Apple suggested in concern.

"I did, only around 10 times!" Farrah exclaimed before taking in another sigh, "I don't like the looks of this at all..."

"Well, she'll hopefully show up sooner or later." Apple said, reassuring her in the process.

"I only hope you're right about this," Farrah sighed before stating, "But I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right here."

Agreeing with Farrah on that last part, Apple and Raven continued their lunch, now being unsure of their good friend's whereabouts.

* * *

The warm, yet cool breeze surrounded all across the bookball stadium. A row of bookball players were busy warming up for their last task - dummy tackling. Both Hunter Huntsman, Sparrow Hood, Dexter Charming, Hopper Croakington II, and the only female player on the team, Cerise Hood, were warming up and stretching as a way to decrease the risk to injuries and sprains the group would not leave on the field after it was over.

The team captain of the bookball team, Daring Charming, was standing behind the row of tackling dummies while Coach Gingerbreadman was standing next to the team themselves.

"Okay everyone, now that you're already finished with the offense hexercises, it's now time to go into defense!" The coach exclaimed. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Dexter said, raising his hand.

"What is it, meathead?" The coach said to the specs-wearing individual.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Dexter groaned in return. "I mean I passed Raven on my way over here and she ended up calling me meathead for the entire day. I don't get it."

With a smirk, Daring approached her brother and noticed a note on the back of Dexter's bookball uniform. He took it off and shown to his brother what was written on the back of the shirt.

"Maybe this might clear things up, little bro." Daring replied.

" _Hello, my name is Meathead_?!" Dexter said, reading the note carefully.

"Yeah, Sparrow kinda put it there while you weren't looking." Daring chuckled while pointing to a smirking Sparrow.

"It was my ideeeeeeeeeea!" Sparrow sang in insult.

"Well, all jokes aside, it's time for your tackling lesson." The coach said, now acting serious. "Gentleman and gentlewoman, get in position."

Hearing the coach carefully, both Daring, Dexter, Hopper, Hunter, Sparrow and Cerise all stood together in formation, going into a three-point stance. They all stared down the dummies like a pack of wolves who would hunt their target down as prey. And then, they would skin, cook and eat the poor sucker, complete a very perfect appetite. It was about to get intense. The sweat was nearly dripping out of their foreheads, waiting to make that first move.

They would only do it by the sound of a whistle that Coach Gingerbreadman held around his hands.

"Okay, are you ready?" The coach said to the team. "On your mark... get set... HUT!"

As the whistle sounded, the entire team tackled the row of dummies, nearly using their combined power to push them over the goal-line. The two were struggling hard to push them though, so the coach blew his whistle again, making the team tackle the dummies again. Luckily, with the second attempt, the dummies felt some movement through the glass, but still, it wasn't really enough for the six of them.

Those tackles were already taking a toll on them, mostly Hopper Croakington II, who suddenly went down on his knees.

"C'mon, Hopper! There's no time to rest!" Cerise exclaimed.

"Those dummies are hell, Cerise!" Hopper groaned in response. "They're beating our butts!"

"Less talking, more tackling, meat-heads!" The coach shouted. "C'mon, I wanna see those dummies cross that goal-line and I ain't leavin' until that happens! Until then, HUT HUT HUT!"

As he blew the whistle again, the team had tackled the dummies yet again, but this time with much great force. The motivation that the coach gave them was now full of spirit and fire, using all of their energy to get through the field. The entire group of six weren't stopping at all. Like a violent roaring ocean, they were pushing those dummies straight to holy hell on high water. They added some extra speed and extra power thanks to Daring flexing his entire muscular body around the weight of the dummies.

After only a good 30 seconds of pushing, the huge dummies had finally made it to the goal line! That brought a lot out of the six, who all collapsed on the field in an exhausted tone.

"Now that's what I call defense, meatheads!" The coach shouted with a smile. "I want all of you to memorize everything I've taught you leading up to next week's game, so no need for slacking off, pansies! Anyway, rest up and head out everyone! Dismissed!"

While the coach had finally left, the six continued to ache in pain as a result for moving those weight-contained dummies. Although for Cerise however, she really didn't hurt too much.

"Wow, that was the rush I needed." Cerise sighed in relief.

"Well, I hope I never have to push another dummy as long as I have to," Hopper groaned before obviously stating, "Believe me, we already have enough of Sparrow to go around..."

Several moments later, the entire bookball team were busy showering off the dirt spots that were containing all around their body. And there was nothing they hated more than a little nasty dirt spot coming from the field. Cerise couldn't join them at all because she was busy showering herself off in her dorm room, and who wouldn't blame her considering she didn't want everyone to see her wolf ears under her hood? Not Daring. Not even Dexter or Hunter or Sparrow and clearly not Hopper, truth be told.

After their shower was done, both boys started redressing from their locker rooms. While they were getting dressed, Dexter turned to his brother, who was checking himself out in the mirror to see if he had any flaws.

"So bro, you up for some Call of Beauty tonight?" Dex asked him.

"I wish, but I got a date tonight with Apple." Daring replied. "She's been obsessed with going to the movies lately, so I suggested we go see that action movie I wanted to see. Of course, she wanted to see that chick flick instead so Apple nagged me about it until I had no choice but to change my mind."

"You ever tried changing _her_ mind, instead?" Hunter suggested to him.

"I figured it wouldn't be worth arguing about," Daring shook his head before smirking, "Although Apple looks so cute and adorable when she nags, so I ain't complaining. Anyway, don't wanna keep her waiting. Charm you later."

After Daring slammed his locker shut, he headed out for the door while Dexter approached Hopper.

"So, Hopper, you and me for some _Call of Beauty_ tonight?" Dex smirked.

"I'd love to, Dex, but I'm still feeling a little sore from the dummies." Hopper painfully groaned in response. "Why can't you have Hunter or Sparrow join you?"

"Well, for one, Hunter's spending some alone time with Ashlynn and Sparrow and his band's got that interview to do with Blondie for her show." Dexter replied.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd live the moment to see Sparrow dating her." Hopper chuckled out of spite.

"I probably don't know what else Blondie sees in him," Dexter sighed. "I think she probably has a thing for men who try to light a fart on fire."

"Yeah, it could be about that." nodded the son of the Frog Prince.

"So you still in?" Dexter asked him.

"If I can try to heal up faster than I think, then I'll join ya." Hopper nodded.

"All right, now we got ourself a night!" Dexter said, fist-pumping in victory. "I'll see you at the dorm buddy!"

Feeling excited, Dexter finally left the locker room, leaving Hopper all alone to heal up the rest of the bruises he had from bookball practice.

"Oh, why in the hell did I have to take this sport in the first place...?" Hopper painfully groaned at himself.

After icing himself up for a good fifteen minutes, Hopper could feel his mouth dry out of thirst. Apparently, all of this painful bookball practice was making Hopper really parched. So maybe a refreshing cool drink could make him heal up faster. As he finally left the locker room, Hopper looked to the right to see a vending machine full of drinks. Licking his lips already, Hopper dug a dollar out of his wallet and inserted right into the machine.

And then, he figured out what drink he wanted:

_Magic Dew_.

One of Hopper's favorites.

He pressed the button, which forced him to hear the sound of the can drop right to its opening. After it came down, Hopper grabbed the can and opened the trigger, feeling the refreshing citrus flavor fall down and surge all through Hopper's mouth like a roaring ocean wave. Sure it didn't make his bruises recover, but either way, he hoped that little soft drink in his hands helped regain his focus.

"Ahh, that hit the spot..." Hopper sighed in relief.

However, right before he took another refreshing sip of soda...

...

...

...

...he heard low quiet sobs coming out of nowhere.

"Is someone crying?" Hopper muttered to himself.

Hopper searched around everywhere to see where the small crying came from. It sounded so much like a girl crying in the background. It sounded so much like a painful kind of crying, along with some sorrowful hissing for measure.

The froggy individual suddenly looked to see that the crying came from an dark and empty supply closet next to the vending machine. Such nervous thoughts came to Hopper. Was there some kind of ghost inside the room, as if it was some kind of crying ghost. No, that wouldn't be possible. That's the only thing Hopper would only see in a scary horror movie involving ghosts. Yet, there was a good feeling he was wrong. But either way, he wanted to find out for himself.

After taking a very long gulp, Hopper quietly opened the door. Just to make sure he wasn't scared of the dark, Hopper turned on his MirrorPad. The tactic helped him very well, in which the small portable light shone all through the room. The whole supply closet was nothing out of the ordinary, though. The place was filled with nothing but various sports balls and boxes. The place looked so much like a small mini-warehouse for midgets.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow sitting right behind the boxes, which terrified Hopper a little.

_"Okay, I only hope that ain't a ghost..."_ Hopper thought in total fear.

With an another deep breath, Hopper moved slowly, quietly and smoothly, not leaving a very loud awaking sound in its wake.

And as he turned right around to the shadow...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both screams were heard from both Hopper and the mysterious figure.

The scene scared Hopper to death, which made him fall to the floor. It also made his MirrorPad tumble all around in his hands and fall, but luckily, Hopper managed to catch it just in time. He felt his heart beat violently in response, trying to keep it in pace and in sync. After taking a few deep breaths, Hopper flashed his MirrorPad at the figure, who looked scared and terrified beyond belief.

A gasp appeared inside Hopper as he saw an uncomfortable image of the figure. Her reddish pink hair looked so ratty, her bruises appeared around her arms, her dress looked a bit ratty and torn, and her light pearl-encrusted high heels looked messy as ever. But what terrified Hopper much more was the scent of blood and semen that surrounded the scared victim's own body.

To his horror, the figure Hopper was seeing before him was a scarred and terrified Meeshell Mermaid!

"Meeshell?" He replied.

"Please, g-g-go away..." Meeshell replied shivering in tears while hugging her own knees.

"Meeshell, what are you doing inside a supply closet like this?" Hopper gasped.

"I... I d-d-don't want to talk about it..." She shivered yet again.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just don't want to, okay?" Meeshell cried a bit louder.

Seeing Meeshell so torn, bruised and crying like this broke Hopper's heart completely. If there's anything he hated worse than being turned into a frog, it was seeing a beautiful girl get hurt emotionally. There were obviously no words to this little scene standing before him as of now. Despite Meeshell not telling him what happened, Hopper wasn't giving up that easily. He needed to know.

"Meeshell, I can't help you if you at least tell me what's wrong." Hopper replied in a calming voice. "Look, whatever is bothering you, just tell me and I will do anything whatever it takes just to help you feel better. I don't care if the problem is big or small, just... tell me, okay?"

Meeshell knew she couldn't hold this off for much longer. She didn't have much of a choice. She had to tell someone.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I promise." Hopper nodded, even though he had a strange feeling he wouldn't hold the promise for much longer.

He placed his hand over a shaken Meeshell, whose tears started falling uncontrollably. She took deep heavy breaths trying to calm herself with horrible results.

After only a minute of silence, Meeshell muttered something so quietly that Hopper had to stand so close to hear:

"I... I was raped."

Hopper couldn't believe what he had just heard.

The grim thoughts of sweet, innocent Meeshell being beaten and raped with no one to help her didn't just break the froggy prince's heart, but deep inside his soul, his entire heart was burning in total anger. He was so angry on the inside that he had a right to confront this person that caused this heartless act to the mermaid that was soaking to her knees. Hopper couldn't show the anger he had over to Meeshell, but instead, he showed heart and compassion by wrapping his arm around her, letting Meeshell cry on his chest in comfort.

She managed to hang onto Hopper as tight as she could before Meeshell got a little weary and tired. Despite being cradled a little around his arm, the intense pain burned throughout her legs, making Meeshell cry a little more.

"Who did this to you...?" Hopper whispered with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I don't know..." She weakly replied while shaking her head.

"Look Meeshell, you need to tell me now," Hopper said, demanding her out of concern. "I can't go on and help you until you at least tell me who's behind this. I really need to find out from you, Meeshell, or else things are gonna get out of control. Please?"

"I... I just can't, okay? You wouldn't understand!" Meeshell said, shivering in tears.

Hopper knew he wasn't gonna get an answer. But in a meaningful way, knowing that Meeshell just didn't feel ready to tell him yet. Apparently, the mermaid girl had second thoughts due to those searing images that was brought on the assailant's face. It was cold, heartless and remorseless enough to make Meeshell stay silent from the attacker's identity.

After only a few minutes, Hopper decided to respect her decision.

"Okay, I won't force it out on you then," Hopper sighed uncomfortably. "How long were you staying here in the supply closet?"

After calming down a little, Meeshell managed to mutter a small answer:

"Since last night..."

"Last night?" Hopper gasped. "You've been staying in this room for a long time? Did you at least eat something?"

"Just... just barely." She shivered in return.

"Meeshell, that's not good for you!" He exclaimed, right before he slowly picked her up on her weak two feet. "C'mon, let's see if we can at least get out of this closet and get you something to eat." He suggested.

"But I can't go out with anyone seeing me!" Meeshell cried out. "It's... it's just too painful to be out in front of everybody!"

"We don't have a choice, Meeshell." Hopper sighed, calming her down.

"I just don't want to, okay?" She shivered again.

This was so far, the hardest thing Hopper ever had to deal with. Well, having to lust girls without ever having to turn into a frog was basically second place. Having to help a damaged Meeshell in her most crucial time of need was first place on his list. In her case, it was a lot more painful than the bruises and sores he had been suffering from bookball practice, except it was much worse compared to what Meeshell was feeling.

So, he had to think of a solution, and fast.

"I got an idea." Hopper replied.

"What's that?" Meeshell sniffed a little.

"There's a little cart here in the room," He explained. "I can put you in the cart, and I'll cover you with a big white sheet so that you won't be seen with everyone. If anyone ever sees us, I'll just tell them I'm rolling out some library books. Is that better?"

"I guess that's okay..." She nodded.

"All right, just hang in there for a little bit." Hopper said as she set her down on one of the boxes Meeshell was hiding at.

Quickly and carefully, Hopper removed the sport balls, jump ropes and sport nets to remove the cart from under the pile. After he was done, Hopper tried to find a big enough piece of fabric to fully hide Meeshell's entire body from the crowd of students the two would soon face. Much to his disappointment, there was no huge white sheet he could cover the mermaid up. Instead, there was one of those old blue rain mats. Well, Hopper had to take what he had to take, he guessed.

So after he got everything in place, Hopper attempted to walk her over to the cart. But Meeshell stopped right away due to the burning pain she was still suffering around her legs.

"Owwww..." She hissed.

"You alright?" Hopper asked her.

"No, I'm still feeling a little sore..." Meeshell replied. "Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Just hang on." He nodded before carrying the mermaid, bridal style.

With careful precision, Hopper gently placed her on top of the cart and then grabbed the blue rain mat, just to cover her up. The rain mat smelled pretty old and bland for 45 years old. Regardless, it felt a little warm for Meeshell as the rain mat prevented that cold, unforgiving air from breezing her body. Just to increase her warmth, Meeshell started hugging her knees, acting like some sort of ball in defense. A position like that didn't stop the tears that were flowing down from her face, but much to her safety, at least no one was seeing her cry now.

After she was covered, Hopper opened the closet door and looked around to see if there were any visitors. Much to his relief, there weren't any walking by. Which meant that the coast was clear for the both of them to exit out of the closet and shutting the door behind them. Using every ounce of strength he had from bookball practice, Hopper pushed the entire cart all through the hallway.

"I want you to hang on, okay?" Hopper replied.

"Okay..." Meeshell nodded weakly.

With a deep breath, he pushed her throughout the hallway and started traveling through the lockers.

Suddenly, a crowd of girls were suddenly watching Hopper push the cart with their eyebrows raised in an oddly way. Feeling embarrassed by this whole situation, Hopper took a quick look at them and attempted to cover the situation up.

"Oh, never to worry, ladies." Hopper replied to the group. "It's just nothing but library books here. Nothing to see!"

After smiling like a goof, Hopper took in a depressing deep breath and continued on. Having to push the cart with an emotionally affected Meeshell Mermaid on it was starting to take a toll on his body. It was way more heavy then the tackling dummy Hopper just conquered. Either way, he was having a tough time. But he still managed to push regardless of the stamina the froggy prince was losing per second.

So after only 30 minutes of pushing, Hopper had finally made it to his dorm room. After wiping off a little bit of sweat off his forehead, he checked on the mermaid.

"We'll stay in my dorm room if that's okay with you." He asked her.

Meeshell didn't have anything to say, but he did see her nod through the mat.

With her tears finally drying up a little, Hopper soon looked between his shoulders, hoping that no one would walk past by him. Luckily, there was no one around the hallways, which was clear for Hopper to open the door and take the blue mat off of Meeshell just so she could come in. She tried to get up on her own, but the intense pain started to flare up around her legs, making her hiss.

"Are you okay?" Hopper asked her.

"It... it still hurts." She replied.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked again.

Once again, Meeshell didn't answer, but nodded in response instead.

"Okay, just hop on my back."

Hearing this from Hopper, he turned right around, leaving Meeshell to wrap his arms around him and hop on top of him in a piggyback position. Using every ounce of stamina he had from those two hard muscle-wasting tasks, Hopper managed to get Meeshell inside his room and onto his bed, where he carefully and gently placed her on top of the bedding. It was a good thing she was a little less heavy for him to carry, which was good knowing Hopper already had enough of carrying a heavy load.

After once again letting out a deep breath, he turned over to her.

"Stay there, okay?" He asked her. "I'll see if I can draw up a bath for you."

"All right." She nodded.

With Meeshell remaining on the bed, Hopper quickly turned on the lights to the bathroom he and his roommate Daring Charming shared and went to the bathtub, turning on the hot water. However, clearly knowing that the temperature of the water was enough to make Meeshell's legs hurt way more, Hopper turned on the cold water as well, now making it a little more warm for her to get in. After checking on the water to make sure it was just right for her to go in, Hopper checked on the mermaid.

"The water's all set up, so I'm gonna carry you over to the toilet so I can undress you, alright?" He reminded her.

"Okay, but is it all right if I can get out of these clothes myself?" asked Meeshell.

"Um, absolutely." Hopper nodded. "I can turn around if that's fine with you."

After she nodded, Hopper managed to carry Meeshell over to the bathroom where she gently placed her on the padded toilet. While he turned around, Meeshell managed to reach over her back and pull the zipper down to her dress, carefully slipping them down to her legs. Leaving only her pink bra and panties on, Meeshell stripped both of her underwear off, now leaving her fully bare.

There was a part outside Hopper where he wanted to open his eyes and turn to a naked Meeshell like a pervert, but in the inside, Hopper wasn't feeling the need to lust after her after the nightmaring crisis she had experienced last night. He was focused on getting the mermaid through this trauma. Unfortunately in his mind, he knew it wasn't gonna be easy.

"Hey, Hopper?" She replied.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Could you help me up to the tub?" asked a blushing Meeshell.

"I... don't have to carry you, do I?" Hopper gulped.

"No, just walk me through there." She replied. "Just keep closing your eyes, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded.

Still closing his eyes, Meeshell managed to wrap her arm around Hopper's neck and stood up. She carefully managed to take each step slowly, fighting through every groan and hiss she was feeling. Only a minute later, they finally made it to the tub where Hopper carefully placed her entire body down. At the same time, Meeshell's legs started transforming magically into a tail. Unfortunately, it still wasn't getting rid of the burning sensation between her legs, but at least with her entire lower body in the water, it was now starting to hurt less. Hopper's eyes were now starting to hurt due to him tightly closing his eyes for so long. Luckily, he didn't have to when Meeshell spoke out to him.

"You can open your eyes now, Hopper. I'm in the tub." She reminded him.

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighed before opening them.

Hopper had opened her eyes to see Meeshell soaking in the warm bath, which made him blush a little bit. Thankfully, he didn't see her entire nude body through that steaming water. The only thing he saw was just her hair, her face and the rest of her bare shoulders.

"Do you have soap and washcloth?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I think I should be fine." Meeshell nodded.

"Okay, now stay right here, I'll see if I can find you any clothes to wear." Hopper said, right before he left Meeshell all by herself in the bathroom.

The Frog Prince's son looked around his entire dorm room for anything he could find for Meeshell to wear. He checked his closet for anything to wear, but all Hopper found was his wifebeaters and swim shorts. It didn't look very warm enough for Meeshell to wear, knowing it would make her feel a lot cold just by wearing them. And he wouldn't want her wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, considering how sweaty Meeshell would be if she wore that thing to bed.

So not taking any chances, he looked right over to Daring's closet to find an assortment of his signature letterman jackets, blue pants and assortment of scattered white sneakers all around. Much to Hopper's luck, he managed to find a dark blue shirt and blue shorts sitting next to the sneakers. He carefully reached down and grabbed his clothes, therefore shutting his roommate's closet on his way back to the bathroom.

"Sorry, I didn't find much, but all I found was a blue shirt and shorts." Hopper told her.

"That's fine with me," Meeshell nodded back. "Can you set them on the toilet?"

"Sure," He nodded back, doing what she told him to do.

After he placed Daring's clothes on the toilet, Hopper left the bathroom and headed straight for the fridge that he and Daring shared, hoping to find some food for Meeshell to have. Hopper couldn't believe that out of all things, he forgot to feed her the first thing he did when he and Meeshell got to his room.

So far, there wasn't much food there inside the refrigerator, except for some orange juice, a stack of chocolate bars, marshmallows, chocolate syrup, graham crackers, a dozen eggs, cucumbers, cream cheese and a loaf of bread. Hopper didn't have a single clue on what Meeshell could eat out of all of those things, but he just had to think of something. So without any choice, he grabbed the cucumber, cream cheese, loaf of bread and orange juice and shut the door behind him.

But before Hopper could prepare something for the mermaid to have...

_*Knock knock!*_

He heard knocking coming through the door. Curious what this was, Hopper rushed over the door and opened it.

The prince opened it to see Farrah Goodfairy standing before him.

"Ah, Farrah!" Hopper gasped.

"Hey, Hopper." Farrah groaned a little.

"So, um, what really brings you here?" Hopper chuckled nervously.

"I was here to see if you've saw Meeshell yet."

Hearing that, Hopper ended up gasping in surprise. The froggy prince was now in a total state of panic from that question. There was no way Hopper was gonna tell her where Meeshell was. Deep down, Meeshell didn't want to show her face around her friends, knowing that would make the mermaid become trapped in quite an uncomfortable situation. So Hopper had no choice but to fib, only in Meeshell's safety.

"Uh nope, I haven't seen her yet." Hopper shrugged. "Why did you wanna know?"

"It's just that Meeshell hadn't came home yet from the movie we went to last night," Farrah explained. "I've tried asking everyone from Blondie to Apple to Rosabella and they all told me they haven't seen her today. I even asked Sparrow, but all he was thinking about was hitting on me. So maybe I'd come to you instead."

"I'm sorry, just like I said, I haven't seen her all day." Hopper shook his head while lying, "If I hear anything from her, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," Farrah nodded. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"It's no problem." Hopper nodded back before shutting the door.

After he breathed a sigh of relief for a good minute, he heard Meeshell's voice speak right to him from the bathroom.

"Hopper, I'm done!"

The prince then rushed right over to the bathroom so he can managed to drain all the water out that Meeshell was bathing in. Knowing the water was nearly lowering down on her body, Hopper closed his eyes yet again, just so he wouldn't see her naked. If he did, Hopper would then lust after her and then he would turn into a frog right away. After only a minute, the water disappeared right off her body, now leaving her tail to transform back into her legs. She hoped with that bath, the blistering pain between her legs would hurt a little less.

"Okay, grab onto me if you can." Hopper whispered.

Nodding in return, Meeshell held onto Hopper as he got her up on his feet. Hissing a little in pain, she managed to step out of the tub and walk straight to the toilet where Daring's night clothes stood. After he set her down, Meeshell started redressing right away, leaving Hopper's eyes shut once more.

Thankfully for the prince, it wasn't for long before he finally opened his eyes to see Meeshell in Daring's tight blue shirt and blue shorts.

"You want me to take you to the bed?" Hopper asked her.

"Yeah, I need the rest anyway." She nodded.

Hearing her answer, Meeshell once again grabbed onto Hopper as they made their way out of the bathroom and onto Hopper's comfortable king-sized bed. He lifted up the sheets, only for Meeshell to slide right in and cover herself through those warm bed sheets. It looked quite warm and enticing than the cold hard concrete floor Meeshell was sitting on only an hour ago. After she was settled in, Hopper gave him a caring look.

"How does it feel?" He asked her.

"It hurts a little bit, but I'll try to make it through the night." Meeshell replied.

"Okay, can you hang on for a little while?" Hopper asked her. "I'll go make you something to eat."

"Sure." She nodded before Hopper went back to the cucumbers, bread and cream cheese he left out on the counter.

Using one of the kitchen knives, Hopper ended up cutting the crust out of the bread and the shell out of the cucumber. And then, he spreaded the cream cheese around the crustless bread slices just so he could add the cucumbers in order to stick. After he mushed them between the other slice of bread, Hopper used the knife to cut the sandwich between all four corners. He then went to the glass counter to get a fresh clean glass for her to pour the orange juice in.

When that was complete, he put the sandwich and juice inside a tray for him to carry over to Meeshell.

"Here you go," Hopper replied. "Sorry, it was all I thought of."

"It's okay," She nodded while taking a sandwich slice.

Using careful precision, she took a big bite out of the cucumber sandwich, chewing in a normal pace. Meeshell tried her best not to rush it, and she didn't. A small smile lit up on her face, even though the traumatic moment was still plaguing her from the inside. She was impressed of the way Hopper became a very good cook, even if he didn't show it that much.

"It's actually very good." She asked him.

"Yeah, I try a little." Hopper shrugged while blushing.

"I actually see why," Meeshell nodded, blushing as well.

After she set her sandwich down, she looked up to Hopper, who still refused to get rid of the blush that he had on his face. The mermaid looked through his eyes, which sent out a hint of caring and concern that she had never felt before. Just the way he helped her out from this emotional distress was so unlikely coming out of Hopper. Meeshell thought he was the kind of guy that would just do a horrible job of wooing girls whenever he'd see one, only to either get him turned down or turn into a frog. It wasn't the case anymore, Meeshell thought.

The kind of Hopper that the mermaid was seeing was suddenly a valiant, yet concerned protector who would do anything to heal a girl from any kind of distress they would have whenever they would have their heart broken or something more worse than that. In her heart, Meeshell didn't really know what to think about him. In fact, she didn't really know how she would thank him for his deed.

With a deep breath, she reached up to a confused Hopper...

...

...

...and hugged him very tightly.

Hopper looked taken aback by this unexpected gesture. He felt every ounce of her warmth through him, making Hopper's heart beat through hers in a calming melody. No other girl around this school have ever hugged him like this. Hopper never felt Briar hug. Neither Ginger. Or even Faybelle.

Not knowing what to make of this, Hopper decided to return her gesture with a hug of his own. While rubbing her back in comfort, he noticed a hint of peach around his hair and skin, making him crack a little smile on his face. Hopper was relieved that Meeshell had gotten rid of that musky smell that had infected her from last night. Otherwise if he hadn't found her feeling broken and helpless, then her life would have been a lot more hell than the uncomfortable position she was caught in from that attack.

After breaking off the hug, Hopper stared at Meeshell head-on.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Hopper." She asked him.

"No problem," He nodded. "I will make sure who ever did this to you will get what they deserve, okay?"

"Okay," Meeshell nodded before asking him again, "Hopper?"

"What is it?" Hopper replied.

After taking a deep breath, Meeshell made an unexpected promise to him:

"Will you stay with me?"

Hearing this coming from the traumatized mermaid, Hopper gave her quite a brave answer:

"Of course."

"Thanks," She said, holding him by the hand.

"Anytime," He nodded. "I'll move out of the way so I'll let you eat, okay?"

Nodding in return, Meeshell was finally given some space for a little while, leaving Hopper to leave her bedside for the moment. Just to relieve a little bit of stress from today, Hopper managed to open up the windows and stare off into the sunset. He took in the evening breeze, seeing that blazing hot sun sparkle around the entire school.

However, the sunset was burning very bright just like the one thing Hopper had felt into his eyes:

Nothing but an ounce of boiling blood.

It was boiling to the point that someone would get away with such a heinous crime such as raping every ounce of innocence that Meeshell Mermaid once had. Just the thought of seeing Meeshell endure the attacker's ruthess thrusts with no one helping her out made Hopper mad, angry and riled up. His hands had no choice but to form themselves into hard, binding fists. The same kind of fists that Hopper wanted to use, should he find and confront the attacker head-on. He didn't know who the identity was that got his hands on Meeshell, but if it took Hopper a long time to find him, than that's what he was gonna do.

_"Whoever you are, I won't let you get away with this..."_ He thought to himself while still staring at the sunset.

For one Meeshell Mermaid, it was definitely gonna be a long road to recovery for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, it was so sweet of Hopper to help her out. I dunno why, but I always considered him one of my favorites in the show. I think his appearance in the "True Hearts Day" episode of Ever After High was always a show stealer. I wish we could see a lot more of him in the webisodes and movies to come.
> 
> Anyway, what will happen next to both Hopper and Meeshell? Will any of her friends know about this traumatic nightmare? If so, how will they react?
> 
> Either way, you don't want to miss next chapter. Feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated! Until next time, Warrior over and out! PEACE UP, MY BITCHES!


End file.
